Cult
Summary * Johan Seong's backstory is revealed * Johan creates the gang God Dog and becomes one of Gun's successors * Zack quits boxing after losing to Johan Plot Chapter 132 Johan Seong used to be childhood friends with Zack and Mira, going to church and school with them. He was a very religious child like his mother, and tries to please her by not fighting. However, he still gets bullied in school because he is poor and weak. Usually Zack saves him from his bullies, and Johan is embarrassed whenever Mira sees this because he has a crush on Mira. The reason Johan refuses to let his friends visit is because his mom is delusional. His mother after a period of time lost her sight and while losing her sight she entered a cult for a dog god. His mother rants about being one of the chosen for the 666 and becomes violent, and he doesn't want his friends to see her in that state. Chapter 133 Johan is jealous of Zack's fighting ability and wishes he was as popular. When he spots Mira he gets embarrassed and runs away from her, expecting her to leave him alone. Mira decides to visit him anyway, and his mother invites her to visit a new church called "Eden" that she joined. Johan confides in a priest and tells him he suspects his mother is in a cult. The priest decides to accompany him to keep an eye on his mother. Zack tags along as well, to hang out with Mira. In the cult a man is tied to a cross and is desperate to escape the cult. Chapter 134 The four of them set off to the cult and Zack is attacked by a dog. He is saved by the priest, who is suspicious of the place. They learn that children and adults are going to be separated, and Johan is nervous. When they get to the kids place they discover the kids are friendly. Johan decides to tell Zack his secret. Zack is angry at Johan for endangering them all. He reveals that he knows Johan has a crush on Mira, and he was working hard to beat Johan. The two of them spot the man on the cross and go to investigate. Back at the kids section Mira discovers the kids are psychopaths who like killing cockroaches. They invite her to play the game and try to force feed her cockroaches. Chapter 135 They worked together untying the person on the cross and it was later revealed he was a reporter that wanted to write an article about the illicit dog cult. Zack goes back to save Mira and Johan is impressed by his fighting skill. The reporter tells them to meet him when they save their friend, but instead they go to the priest to warn him about the cult. The reporter is shocked to see they brought the priest, because he is the leader of the cult. The priest seized this opportunity as soon as they were about to escape by grabbing Mira, then calling out his guard dogs leaving Zack and Johan greatly outnumbered. The reporter ran away from the scene leaving the three back into the camp. Johan and his friends were all locked inside dog cages forced to watch the sacrifice while the priest. Johan's mother (with her poor eyesight) regained her sanity after seeing Johan in the cage with her poor vision. The priest caught Johan's mother after she unlocked the cage commanding his disciples to use her as sacrifice for the dog gods. Chapter 136 The priest unlocked the cage Mira was inside and dragged her by the hair into the warehouse. The main worshipper took Zack and Johan out of the cages with their hands tied to watch the sacrifice up close. The disciples gathered around Johan's mother with stones and began chucking them at her, but before any rock landed on her, Johan directed the rocks away from his mother with quick jabs he learned from Zack. Johan's hands were pouring out blood and it was revealed he got out of his handmade handcuffs by repeatedly grinding it against his skin peeling it in the process in order to slip out of them. Zack is not surprised by Johan's skill, because he was always jealous of Johan's boxing skill. Chapter 137 Johan rescued his mother from her being binded on the cross and went with Zack to save Mira. Cutaways ensued showing that the priest used hallucinogens to convince Johan's mother to convert herself away from Christianity. Johan and Zack fought their way towards Mira. However, the priest was guarded by his dogs and had a bucket of meat to coax his dogs. Since Johan and Zack were stuck at an impasse, they were hesitant. Mira then bit the priest in the leg buying enough time for Johan's mother to suddenly douse the priest in a concoction that lured his dogs to eating him alive. The reporter from earlier called in the police and took over the case. Zack comforts Mira and Johan's mother was taken to a rehabilitation center leaving Johan alone once more. Afterwards he goes missing only to show up during the boxing completion that Zack was also participating in. Chapter 138 Johan rushes at Zack with speed and Zack dodges, stunning the crowd. Zack reveals he joined the competition so he can confess to Mira when he wins. However, he is beaten badly by Johan, who also decides to humiliate him by offering help after the match. Mira tries to catch up to Johan until she overhears him telling Gun that he has no friends. Hurt by this, she stops chasing him and Johan disappears with Eden. Later, Mira smiles as Zack practices boxing. She initially disliked Zack because he changed into a bully after losing the boxing match, and he had no goals. Seeing Zack's return towards boxing made her happy again. Cookie Cookie 1 is Zack jogging through the neighborhood. He runs into fat Daniel and Vasco and observes Daniel copying his moves. He is shocked to see another copycat like Johan. Cookie 2 is Johan getting his hair cut from his mother and pretending to be Zack. He leaves her a large check and after that is seen walking with Gun vowing to take his place. He is now the head of God Dog and he is obsessed with making money. Cookie 3 is Crystal in her attractive body is sitting in her bathtub. She is thinking about the possibility of Daniel having two bodies and says that she would get to the bottom of it. Category:Plot